Summertime
by mysteriousbeyond
Summary: What happens when Danny and Lindsay to go the local swimming hole...Rated M for adult situations


SUMMERTIME

don't own D/L and This came from the reviews and pushes to keep writing D/L. Thanks everybody!

Danny drove the Ford down to the swimming hole near his and Lindsay's campsite. Lindsay's feet rested on the dashboard and Danny couldn't help but peek at her tan skin as she slept lightly. He ran his hand along her shorts.

"Messer… Watch it. I'll knock you into next week." Lindsay growled, opening one eye like a pit bull.

"Relax, it's not like you're naked under there." Danny said but back in his mind he was wishing it.

Danny parked the Ford in the grass a few feet away from the swimming hole. He cranked up the radio as Kenny Chesney sang.

_Bikini bottoms underneath  
But the boys' hearts still skip a beat  
When them girls shimmy off  
Them old cutoffs_

Danny got out of the truck and stood in front leaning against the front bumper as he took his shirt off. Lindsay removed her sunglasses every so slowly, drinking in the gorgeous physique of Danny. Danny looked back at her and smiled.

"C'mon Montana! I won't wait all day!" Danny took off his shoes, trying not to make himself look like he was attracting Lindsay to him.

"I'm coming hold on!" Lindsay yelled at she jumped out of the truck and whipped off her tank top. Danny's jaw dropped, her green bikini top was covering what it was supposed to but just barely. Lindsay walked over to him and ran a finger down his cheek. Smiling she unbuttoned her jean shorts and shook her hips and they just fell to the grass themselves.

"Damn Montana, how do you do that?"

"It's a secret. Shh… it's called exercise and gracefulness."

Danny just about died as he watched her jump into the water. She emerged from the bottom and her hair was wet and her face was glistening. Danny's breath caught in his throat and his body started to respond to the sight of her. Lindsay looked up and saw Danny just staring at her. She also noted that his blue trunks weren't sitting properly on his body. She laughed.

"Hey Messer! Are you gonna get in here with me or just stand there as your body shows its reaction to the whole public?"

Danny's face flushed a bright red. He jumped into the water after her, aiming to dunk her with all his might. He grabbed her shoulders and held her under. But Lindsay had other plans; she wrapped her fingers around his leg and ran them up beneath his trunks. Danny let go instantly.

"MONTANA!"

Lindsay came up for air laughing. Danny treaded water and fumed. He was not a happy camper.

"Aw, c'mon Danny. I just want to play with you."

Lindsay ran her hands up Danny's chiseled chest and kissed his neck. Danny sucked in a breath. He could no longer control himself. He lifted Lindsay up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Lindsay brought her lips to Danny and he took them graciously. His tongue ran along her lips and worked its way into her mouth. Lindsay moaned softly, just the reaction he was looking for. Lindsay's hands searched for the strings on his trunks and worked her hands inside, touching and stroking him.

"Montana…" Danny whispered as he untied her top. Lindsay quickly shed it and leaned against him. Her hips bucked against him and Lindsay felt him get harder.

"Danny, love me."

Danny smiled; he shifted her weight and slid inside her. Lindsay rocked against him, her hands raked in his hair. Danny's hands roamed her body, caressing every inch of her. He felt the walls of her tighten around him and he pushed a little further, a little faster bringing Lindsay to the breaking point. Lindsay threw her head back and gasped.

"Oh Danny!"

Lindsay shifted so Danny could enjoy himself. She wiggled her hips and pulled herself closer to him. Danny rocked his hips in response, holding her hips inline with his own. His body shook and tensed as he came inside her.

"Montana, what do you do to me?"

"Nothing, I just love you." Lindsay laid her head in the crook of his neck and they treaded water for awhile, letting there bodies come down from the rush.

"What do you say to going home and not getting out of bed for awhile?"

"I am all for it."

They got out of the water and headed back to the truck. Lindsay watched Danny walk and she couldn't help but let the warm sensation take over her body. Danny licked his lips as he watched Lindsay walk, her body swaying in just the right way. He smiled as he felt his body respond. 'Soon, real soon' he thought as he climbed in and started the truck.


End file.
